Slumber
by GalaxyTron
Summary: V finds a familiar guest in his bedroom. Hinted dilateshipping, fluff


Ok so this probably takes place after, uh idk, 67? Yeah, I've had this idea for a while now and I wanted to step out of my comfort zone of angsty fics, so here, have some fluff thank.

* * *

Honestly, the blonde tuff of hair hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed, but it was now his favorite detail.

Entering the dimmed compound, the lack of light came as a relief to V's eyes, strained as much as the rest of him. It was yet another tough day in the Arclight Brother's not-so-paradise. Yes, V was closer to his brothers than any other being on this planet, but being close was one thing. Caring for such people? Completely new perspective. Now their entire well-being hung off the tips of his fingers, only able to pray its host had the strength to support such a burden. Between money and food and rental, the young man was almost always knee-deep in responsibilities that he shouldn't have had to worry about for another five years. But V couldn't sit and whine over his position, over the past few weeks, he learned to accept his role as a parental-like figure. Instead of the normal worries of a young man, such as looking for a mate or proper job, he was stuck with bills to pay and mouths to feed. On a limited budget. V chuckled to himself, appreciating the bitter irony. His family had gone from being top-class, cash machines to scavengers looking for spare change, just to afford another night in bed.

Stress worked like the devil against his body, groping out his Achillies heel and shot straight at the target. Reluctant to admit it, V hadn't made the greatest decisions to help his and his dearest's state. Wine and beer was a high-priced delicacy that even IV, the hauntiest and selfish of the brother, would frown upon the purchase of these. Yet, the somber silver-hair couldn't fight the temptations, polishing off a good four bottles on a bad night. And it only added another pile of stress onto his sagging shoulders. The alcohol influence mixed the harsh realization that money had been lost because of his sinful act almost broke the young man down. It was obvious this behavior would continue if not dealt with, and so V would reside to a private room outside the main complex. A place where the elder could blow off steam without a nagging alcohol cabinet. So far, this new therapy replenished his spirit to drive him through the week.

It was only in the last few days that Kaito had started showing up.

His first appearance had downright startled the eldest Arclight, only catching the ominous outline of the hunter, peering through the constricted keyhole. But at the swing if a door, the boy suddenly appeared less threatening. As would any boy shivering under a layer or rain. Kaito didn't have to utter a plea of any sort, the other has already invited him inside, more than anxious to get his former pupil indoors. After the violent trembling had subdued, V led the blonde to his tidy, little bed, freshly made with crisp, warm sheets. Kaito showed signs of denial, wanting to refuse the offer, but it was amazing the effect of pale fabric could have on a wary body. Shortly, the hunter had resided to the bed, already drifting into a state of unconsciousness. Before he could black put completely though, V bent over and kindly murmured in his ear,"It is alright with me if you come by again. Y'know, if you need a safe place to rest."

It seems Kaito took the elder's words in great consideration. He would stay the night and leave before dawn. V never asked why, even as the blonde continued to pop up at his doorstep.

Unsure whether his guest was sound asleep or not, V crept closer to the bed, crouching down to get a better look of the snoozing figure under the sheets. Sure enough, Kaito was indeed, asleep. Perhaps not deep sleep, but a light sleep, his subconscious only entering the first few stages of rest. Still, V did not ruse immediately, his deep blue irises drawn to the boy.

V pondered on how much younger and innocent Kaito appeared. For as long as the elder could remember, Kaito always wore a tight expression, muscles tense but ready to spring at a moment's notice. Not only did the hunter control his countenance, but his stature as well, just as tense as his facial features. V concluded that it was simply a defense measure that somewhere turned into a routine. He could understand that. Being over six feet tall with a strong  
authority, V never had to deal with such issue, but it was most likely harder to gain such a reputation with the height of a 14-year-old and a wacky hair-do. Yet, Kaito manage to surround himself with an element of malice, known throughout Heartland with a spider-like description; once caught in the web, there was no escaping. It was quite admirable actually(not that he approved of his actions). But even so, Kaito's natural features showed during his slumber. Just from a few lax muscles, any person would haw a hard time believing it was this boy that spent his nights hunting the souls of the innocent. His countenance gave a cheruby look, accented by round checks and a gentle frame. His moist lips were slightly parted, allowing a passage for air, V could only smile to himself, out of relief and pleasure. Kaito was finally at rest. V could even guess that his former pupil had just as rough of a day as he, but the curtains had closed on the labors as the sun disappear. At least they were given a few hours of peace.

The periodic rise and fall of the cotton bedding put the elder under a spell of tired. The bed was starting to look really nice at the moment. For the past few nights, V willingly resided to the couch just outside. Yes, it would be a little awkward sleeping half naked next to Kaito. Needless to say, the material absorbed movement, so even the act of climbing into the cotton cavern would disrupt the blonde's sleep. But for the first time in a long while, V let his desires drive him, or in this instance, put him to bed.

V really did try to make limited movement, control his weight so none of the bouncing and spring would reach the figure next to him, but hey, the world seemed to work against his luck. Sure enough, a strangled moan was audible between the two men. Turning his head slightly, V gazed into the half open eyes of his former pupil, who seemed lost, his eyes darting all around the dim room. The elder wouldn't dare say this out-loud, but Kaito look kind of cute like that, half-sleep. Hair in a ruffled mess, propped up on his elbow, staring at the other with dilated, gray eyes. It took a few seconds for an audible noise to escape his lips, but there was an attempt on the form of a low grumble.

"Chris..." Was all he said. Yet, it only made 'Chris' smile wider, unable to him his wild feelings. Gosh, it has been so long since that name played across his lips. His real name. Even half asleep, Kaito never failed to amuse him.

"Yes...what is it? Is everything to your comfort?" His brought were brought out with a reassuring tone.

Kaito pondered on V's inquiry(or perhaps just struggling to stay awake) before responding in the same low grumble. "I guess...so. What time...?"

Chris relaxed, reclining back into feathery goodness. It was obvious Kaito wasn't annoyed by his sudden appearance.

"Too late be awake. You should get back to sleep."

"That sounds like... a good idea...great actually..." The blonde's voice dropped again, too exhausted to continue rambling on. Instead, his lids snapped down over his diluted eyes, as if returning to default. V, too, began to shut down, slowing his breathing and (now racing) heartbeat. His head reclined further in the pillow. His muscle finally loosened, thanking their host for the much-need rest. Still, the elder's nerves didn't seem to get the message, still creating butterfly motions in his stomach and the surface of his flesh. How could one hope to sleep when their thoughts are fully active? Impossible. V wondered if Kaito felt the same. Did he? Ever so slightly, V rotated his aching neck to the right, facing his former pupil. The answer to his question was quite obvious: no. But there was something a bit peculiar about the boy's position. Upon arriving into the quarters, Kaito was perched on the very edge of the bed, being as close as possible to the door. One arm has even been dangling off, a defense measure to alert his brain of unwanted guests. But now, Kaito seemed to forgot the precautions of before. Now, the blonde curled up between the sheets, his face hardly visible between the thick folds of fabric. What was the most bizarre though? In sharp contrast to his original position, Kaito faced V, even sleeping on the farthest end of the pillow, closest to the other.

Gently, the elder lifted his arm and wrapped it around Kaito's lax figure, drawing him in closer. V twitched when the two made contact, Kaito's frigid surface creating a sharp contrast to the other's well-heated flesh. Yes, this was to be expected. Knowing his pupil, Kaito was never one to put the well-being of his body as a priority. This carelessness must have thrown his internal temperature way out of wack, hindering his body to properly provide heat. Sure, the blonde was pretty tough on the street and out hunting, but take away the bulky overcoat and those 'mysterious' powers, and Kaito's true colours were revealed. And they weren't so vivid at the moment. This only made V pull the other in close, let his skin grasp on to the superfluous warmth that emanated from his own heating unit. In response, V felt stiff arms snaked around his waist, clasping together behind his back. Looking down again, V could only make out a tower of tussled hair smooched up under his chin, the rest of Kaito's face buried in the elder's upper body. The elder began to giggle again after feeling the gentle exhale of breath on such a sensitive area. It almost felt like a kitten was inside.

"Is something wrong...Chris?" Kaito's toned sounded worried, as if he were annoying his former mentor. Surely, the blonde must have been remember the more unpleasant times the two had shared. Distant memories. Why should they be brought up now? Reassuring, V stroked the hunter's cheek, anxious to drop the subject. V could feel his eyelids ready to drop, close the curtains on such a day. No need to end on a sour subject.

"No, not at all Kaito. Actually, you are perfect just as you are..."


End file.
